


Darcie kotów

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble została napisana na event wiosenny.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Darcie kotów

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cats shrieking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618930) by [Siruwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia)



> Drabble została napisana na event wiosenny.

Najpierw był trzask. Potem jęk. A na końcu krzyk.  
\- Kurwa mać! – gniewne spojrzenie ulokowane w suficie zniknęło pod powiekami. Jeden głęboki wdech. – Naruto!  
\- Wołałeś? – Blond czupryna wychyliła się zza ściany. – Sasuke, co ty robisz na podłodze? – Naruto zaśmiał się i podszedł szybko, by pomóc wstać mężczyźnie, ale wrogie spojrzenie zatrzymało go wpół kroku.  
\- Co to, kurwa, jest? – wydyszał, opierając się na łokciu, wskazując ręką na podłogę pełną gałęzi.  
\- Prosiłeś, bym przyniósł bazie.  
\- Bazie, kurwa, nie całe drzewo! – warknął wściekle Sasuke i podniósł się z podłogi z głuchym jękiem, podpierając o szafkę na buty.  
\- Będą na przyszły rok.  
\- Którego nie dożyjesz.


End file.
